


Cause you are the one I was meant to find

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Shurley is God, Dreamhunter, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Fixing Supernatural's mess again because Dreamhunter had great potential (I hope they bring Kaia back because SERIOUSLY)





	Cause you are the one I was meant to find

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing Supernatural's mess again because Dreamhunter had great potential (I hope they bring Kaia back because SERIOUSLY)

_I'll protect you._ Claire had said. And we all saw how it ended.

 _If you go, I'll go with you._ Kaia said. Claire kissed her then. It was nothing too demanding, just a brush of lips. Kaia smiled, a barely there smile that Claire found endearing.

Then it all happened fast, the spear hitting Kaia, Claire feeling her grip growing weaker.

«No!» she had yelled and raised to fight the motherfucker who killed Kaia, but someone grabbed her from behind and walked her to the portal.

«Dean, let me go!» she screamed, fighting the hunter but with no success.

«Dean, please! Kaia!»

«Sam» she heard Dean say and a moment later the blue/green forest became the abandoned boat where it all started. Claire turned around just in time to see Sam appear with Kaia in his arms and the breach dissolve.

«No» she all but whispered, tears threatening to spill.

Sam seemed to want to say something but thought better of it when Jody hugged Claire.

«I said I'd protect her» Claire cried in Jody's arms, «I promised her nothing would happen to her»

«Ssh, you did all you could, honey» Jody soothed her.

When they came home, they put Kaia on the table in the garage, after Patience and Alex cleaned it up from the residuals left by the monster. Claire decided to stay there, none of the women asked questions. Jody came to check on her twice, but in the end gave up.

Claire is not ready to give Kaia a hunter funeral.

«Castiel, where the hell are you?» Claire says for the umpteenth time. She's been praying to Castiel for an hour now. She hopes he can do something, he's an Angel for crying out loud!

«Claire?»

Claire turns to the voice just in time to see Kaia's eyes flutter open.

«Kaia, Kaia, hey» she smiles, taking the other girl's hand in hers.

«Hey» Kaia smiles back.

«H-how...?» Claire asks, looking at Kaia's wound.

«I don't know» Kaia says and slowly sits up, «oh, my head» she grimaces and lays down again.

Claire chokes down a sob, «Take it easy»

«What happened?»

«You got hit by a spear and died, I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you»

«It's ok,» Kaia smiles up at Claire and squeezes her hand, «Bad Place, remember?»

Claire lets out a nervous chuckle, «Do you remember anything?» she asks after a while.

Kaia frowns, «There was this guy, he said his name was Chuck» she stops, trying to remember, «he said I wasn't ready for what's next yet, and before touching my forehead, he said and I quote, “you and Claire remind me of someone I know” and then it all went white and I woke up here»

«Chuck» Claire says thoughtful, «I have to ask Sam and Dean if they know him and who he is»

«Hey» Kaia tugs Claire's hand, making her come back to reality, «come here» she smiles and Claire goes willingly.

The kiss that follows is deep and sweet, nothing like the one they shared in the back of Patience's jeep. When they part for air, Claire rests her forehead on Kaia's.

«Don't do that again, ok?»

Kaia smiles, «Promise»

That night, in Claire's bed, wrapped in each other, Kaia doesn't dream the Bad Place.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song _Rewrite the stars_ from The greatest showman


End file.
